


It's Killing Me

by FallenAngelWorks



Series: Mr. Brightside [6]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Ana fingering, Anal Sex, I don't know, I was going to do a Christmas Special, M/M, No Condoms, but uh, decided not too, hoenstly, kinda sweet, let me now if I missed somethign, no beta we die like men, not that bitter, part 6 i think, please always use condoms though, safe sex is great sex, so shits cute, stupid holiday, they don't like em, um...do engagements need a tag?, we cruising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelWorks/pseuds/FallenAngelWorks
Summary: Alright, so maybe Shizuo had been a little dramatic, and he wasn't about to die from a broken heart. He was however, very, truly, extremely sure that Orihara Izaya would be the death of him.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Mr. Brightside [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569430
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	It's Killing Me

_Honestly, it really had been a terrible call._ Shizuo should have just gave himself up the moment he saw Izaya leaving. Should have let him step out of the club and revealed himself right then and there. _It had also been stupid to believe Izaya wouldn’t figure out it was him._ Shizuo was positive now that Izaya had known after the second time, and had allowed the third time to give Shizuo a chance to give himself up. _That’s why he had wanted to face him._ Shizuo stood there in the flashing lights of the club in shock for a moment, feeling like his heart was breaking all over again. After a moment, he thought to go after Izaya, _but he didn’t know where he lived anymore._ He had moved out of Ikebukuro, and while Shizuo could certainly try and follow Izaya’s energy, it would be a guess at most. _Shizuo decided home was the best option to hide his shame._

He took a long, hot shower, threw away the rest of the can of temporary hair dye and the contacts, and curled into the sheets of his bed and tried to forget. _Now he really knew how Izaya felt._ Shizuo had fucked up majorly, and at the moment, his entire body ached with the mistake. _It physically hurt._ Shizuo spent the rest of the night awake, trying to figure out what the hell he was going to do now. _Izaya wouldn’t want him after this._ The sun rose just as Shizuo was beginning to think he might be dying, and he thought about ignoring his phone when it started going off, until he realized that the ringtone belonged to Kasuka. He rolled over, feeling his body protest the movement, and reached for his phone to take the call.

“Kasuka.”

 _“Good morning Shizuo. I needed to call you, I had a dream last night that something terrible had happened. Is everything alright, are you well?”_ Kasuka’s voice had hit his ears flat as usual, but there was something about how precisely he had bitten out his question, that told Shizuo that Kasuka as genuinely worried for him. He would have gladly told Kasuka all about his recent heartache, but he supposed that it would be best to soothe his brother, rather than make him worry more over his idiot sibling.

“Yeah, I’m good. Just had a really long night—Izaya still keeps me awake.”

 _“Well, it was only a year ago since your last encounter, I’d suspect that you would be having trouble sleeping still. Is there anything else going on? I could have sworn I felt something last night, something awful, and again this morning when I tried to step on set for an early shoot. I needed to call you before I could do the scene.”_ Shizuo scrubbed a hand down his face and tried to come up with an answer, an easy lie to comfort Kasuka, and just outright couldn’t. He hadn’t slept, his eyes were sore, his body hurt, and Kasuka had always had a sense for when Shizuo wasn’t feeling right, physical or otherwise. It wouldn’t do to lie now, it would only encourage an unscheduled visit from Kasuka, and no doubt a delay in his busy life.

“Actually Kasuka, I’ve seen him pretty recently. I—sort of saw him last night. I made a stupid mistake, and now I’m paying for it. You don’t have to worry so much, I’m fine, just— _just feeling a little down right now._ I’ll be okay. You should get back to the set, you’re important.”

 _“I’ll go back to the set when I’m ready. Shizuo, please tell me you haven’t been sleeping with each other again.”_ Shizuo wanted to be able to tell Kasuka that he hadn’t. _Needed to._ Couldn’t. He couldn’t lie to Kasuka, never could, and he let out a sigh to confirm the suspicion. He could feel the disappointment through the phone, and Shizuo wanted to shrink in on himself and perhaps disappear.

 _“Shizuo, you know that it can only end badly. I can understand if you’ve found a way to move past what Orihara-san did, but you can’t seriously be considering **seeing** him again? I won’t allow it Shizuo, I won’t watch you destroy yourself the same way mother did after father. Hold on a moment.” _Shizuo could hear Kasuka speaking rapidly to someone, though it was muffled, and he had obviously pulled the phone away from his ear. Shizuo felt dread coil in his gut, and he seriously considered hanging up, but that would bring on his brother’s wrath, and that was honestly the _last_ thing Shizuo needed to add to his already unacceptably large mess. Shizuo had fucked up pretty badly over the years, but this, by far, was probably going to be his _stupidest_ mistake. _Kasuka was right. What was he thinking?_ Izaya may not hurt him again, but there was no guarantee that things would ever be like they had been. _Did he even want things to be the same anymore?_ Shizuo had changed, a lot as a person since he and Izaya had shared a home together. _Izaya had undoubtedly changed too._ Shizuo shook his head a moment, and was brought back to the present as Kasuka’s voice hit his ear.

 _“I’ve arranged for a vehicle to pick you up in an hour. Some time away will give you space to clear your head. I still have Tanaka-san’s number, I’ll notify him that you’ll be taking a short leave, if he requires it, I can lend him one of my security team free of charge. Take care of yourself Shizuo, enjoy your trip, I’ll call you at the end of the week to check on you.”_ Kasuka hung up the phone before Shizuo had any time to argue, and the thought of a short vacation was kind of nice. He could use some time away. Ikebukuro felt a bit like a tomb these days, like Shizuo had been mummified and was waiting for some ancient curse by the name of _Izaya_ to resurrect him. _It was ridiculous the longer he thought about it._ Shizuo raised himself out of bed with a little difficulty, and then moved about his room packing a bag. Kasuka hadn’t specified if he was going to the airport or not, but Shizuo grabbed his passport anyway, knowing that is Kasuka really was _worried,_ he’d send Shizuo out of Japan. An hour later Shizuo was showered and ready to leave, and he sat in his living room going over everything he had packed to make sure he wasn’t missing anything. A car horn interrupted his thoughts, and when he peeked out the window, there was a black sedan parked outside his house. Shizuo collected is bag and shifted out of the apartment, locking it behind himself, and making for the car.

They had been on the road for an hour before Shizuo realized that he recognized the driver—Takigawa had worked for his father when he was a kid, and now it seemed he was working for Kasuka—and he spent some time catching up with him. Takigawa told Shizuo that he had heard what happened between him and Izaya verbatim from Kasuka, and that he was sorry to hear he was still having trouble with it all. Shizuo explained that it really had been an awful misunderstanding—a failure of communication—and that Shizuo would take it back if he could—would have let Izaya explain properly if he had known what kind of hell it had brought down on him. _He missed him dearly._ Takigawa offered Shizuo a sad smile in the rear-view mirror and silence fell over them for a few minutes, broken by Takigawa’s voice that had always been comforting to Shizuo.

“I know it’s not my place anymore Master Shizuo, but if I may offer some advice to you as I once did, I would tell you that patience is certainly _not_ your strong suit, and never has been. This Izaya of yours seems to be quite the complex character, and perhaps, a little damaged like you Sir. It doesn’t sound as if you’ve ever shared a _proper_ conversation, even when things between the two of you were harmonious. _A miscommunication indeed.”_ Shizuo let out a sigh and shook his head, looking away from where he was able to see Takigawa’s face as he watched the road in front of him.

“I appreciate it Takigawa.”

“Is there any way the both of you could meet to talk things over? It sounds as though you still hold strong feelings for each other, I’m sure some proper time to speak and work through things would repair the majority of the damaged caused.”

 _“No, I think I closed that door last night._ We might have been able to talk things over, but I made a really stupid mistake, and now I’d be surprised if I ever saw him again.” Takigawa hummed disapprovingly, but he didn’t make to ask Shizuo about what had happened. Instead the drive was quiet, suspended in time, and Shizuo moved to press his forehead against the window, the cool glass a relief to his heated skin and his embarrassment. _It had been a really stupid decision, and honestly, it was killing Shizuo._

He must have fallen asleep, because his door was open and Takigawa was shaking him gently. He announced that they had arrived on schedule, and that he would retrieve Shizuo’s bags from the trunk so he could go and check in. Shizuo stepped out of the vehicle after rubbing at his eyes and moved to enter the building in front of him. _It was a ritzy hotel._ Shizuo tried to figure out where he might be, but he didn’t really know what time it was, and the building was of far richer tastes— _which meant he wouldn’t even have a guess at what city this was_ —and he wanted to scold Kasuka for flashing his cash like this. It wasn’t meant as an insult, not in the slightest, but this seemed a little _much_ for Shizuo. A woman spotted him standing in the middle of the lobby, and she called out to him, beckoning him closer. Shizuo cleared his throat and said that a room had been booked for him, and when she checked the system, he had been listed as a guest of Hanejima Yuhei— _he’d be staying in the Penthouse._

Shizuo had to use his key card to even access the penthouse elevator— _it took him straight fucking there, the elevator only stopped at his room._ His head was spinning, and Takigawa had to take the key card from him to open the door because his hands were trembling. _Kasuka was sort of the best brother ever on top of being the world’s largest pain._ It took Shizuo time to orient himself in each of the separate rooms—there was an extension for Takigawa to be able to room there with him and neither of them would invade the others privacy. Shizuo had his own pool on the roof— _fucking eighty stories up—_ and while he felt a little hesitant about it, he figured going for a swim later might be kind of fun. The bedroom was overdramatic, a huge mattress that could probably fit five or six adults in it, and covers that looked like they weighed more than the _mattress._ Shizuo figured it might help him sleep better with the extra weight on top of him, and he shifted to lay down, feeling exhausted despite his nap in the car.

 _It wasn’t until the next morning that Shizuo realized he didn’t have his phone._ He searched his bag for it, found the charger and the extra battery inside— _but no phone._ When he went to ask Takigawa the older gentleman offered Shizuo a sorry expression.

“You’ll have to forgive me Master Shizuo, but Master Kasuka has requested that I hold onto the device until the end of your stay here. He’d rather you not be interrupted, though I do believe the word he used was _tempted._ You must understand how worried he must be to have been this extravagant, he knows how you feel about him spending his money on you.” Shizuo swallowed his pride and the burst of anger in his chest until they both vanished and he bowed his head, accepting that Kasuka wanted him to unplug. _It might just help him figure out how the fuck he was going to rectify this new mistake._

 _He spent three weeks lounging._ Three weeks Shizuo holed himself up in that hotel as he tried to devise a plan to get Izaya to come back, to forgive him for being such a tool— _he wanted Izaya to look at him again, like he always had._ Kasuka called at the end of all three weeks to see how he was doing, give him an update on Tom and other things he had lost connection to with his technology ban. _At the end of week three Shizuo received a guest._ Takigawa had notified Shizuo that he should clean up some, that Kasuka was flying someone out to see him because it was important. Shizuo tried to think of anyone _besides_ Tom or Celty who would care enough about him being gone so long without connection, however, when Takigawa left to retrieve whoever it was from the lobby, _Shizuo had not expected Izaya to step out of the elevator **without** Takigawa. _

Shizuo nearly choked on his tongue as Izaya stepped inside the room and gave the immediate space an approving once over. He was carrying a bag, one large enough to say that he would be _staying_ here, and he was wearing a peculiar expression. _He looked worried._ Shizuo had seen Izaya stressed, and strung out, and angry, and a great many other things, but never once had Shizuo seen something resembling _worry—at least, not like this._ Izaya cleared his throat as he stepped closer, and Shizuo moved towards him too, desperately wanting to envelop Izaya in an embrace Shizuo would never be keen on ending. He hesitated before they could collide, and Izaya cleared his throat a second time after he set his bag on the floor.

“I booked a room for myself for a single night, just in case my arrival wasn’t well received. I’d much rather stay _he—”_

 _“You can stay.”_ Shizuo interrupted him before he could finish speaking, and something warm sparked to life in Izaya’s eyes. He stepped closer until they were toe to toe, and Izaya placed his hands on Shizuo’s chest, Shizuo would have shuddered had he been able to move at all, but the complete and total absence— _because Shizuo could still feel Izaya in Tokyo when they had been apart—_ had him frozen in place, his breath coming in shallow pants, silent, and no doubt warm as they hit Izaya’s cheeks. His face was flushed bright pink, the same shade his cheeks had been when Shizuo first called him Yukihiko, and Shizuo wanted to reach out and press that promise into Izaya’s skin. Wanted to imprint it on his body because nothing had ever made as much sense as when they had been together as one. _Communication was important though, and right now Shizuo had to ignore the desire to fuck Izaya senseless while Takigawa was gone._ Izaya was speaking before Shizuo could form a coherent sentence in his head.

“So Kasuka had you unplugged and sequestered away here all this time. I called several times, _no answer_. I took the liberty of stopping by your apartment to find it _mostly_ empty—for a second I thought you had moved again. Then I got a hold of Kasuka’s number and spent an absolutely _agonizing_ week of phone calls convincing him to tell me where you were. It wasn’t easy Shizuo, and I made my intentions very clear to Kasuka before we both hung up on—I dare say relatively _good_ terms, given the fact he’s _never_ liked me.” Izaya stepped closer still, plastering himself to Shizuo’s body, and by the God’s in heaven above Shizuo was losing his mind over the sensory overload. _This was way too much contact at the moment._ Shizuo felt like a lightning rod, every brush of Izaya’s body against his own had his nerve endings igniting like Christmas lights in Times Square, and it was only so long before he _had_ to reach out to grip at Izaya’s hips, to prevent both of them from toppling over. _Shizuo had leant backwards, and should probably tell Izaya to back up now before they fell._

“I-Izaya, I—I’m so _sorry._ In the club, I—”

“Unless your next words are— _I want a **repeat** of what happened in the **club** —_then I don’t want you to finish that sentence. I have waited _three God-damn weeks_ to get my hands on you, and your driver was nice enough to take a hike when I told him _exactly_ what was going to happen in here. So kiss me like you missed me, and _fuck_ me like we’ve just had a fight, because I want to be so sore afterwards that I can’t leave your bed.” Izaya had reached to clasp his hands on Shizuo’s cheeks to keep the eye contact, and each request had Shizuo’s blood heating further. _This is what would kill him._ Shizuo wouldn’t die by heartbreak like he thought, he was going to die because Izaya was right here, looking as though he had never once been angry with Shizuo, asking him to fuck him. _This had to be a fever dream._ Shizuo must have gotten sick, or he’d been awake so long he was hallucinating, yet the soft skin of Izaya’s palms was too _real,_ and his voice always sounded a little different in dreams, and right now— _nothing but Izaya’s tenor was hitting his ears._ Shizuo blinked a few times, felt his throat catch his words for a moment, and then he decided that maybe he didn’t need them right now. Takigawa was gone, would apparently be gone for a _while,_ and Shizuo didn’t want to squander the _total_ privacy in favor of talking, because hopefully the pillow talk would be a good transition into _actual_ conversation. Explanation.

Shizuo dropped his mouth to Izaya’s and straightened himself out, wanting to feel the press of Izaya’s body against his own as he reached to wrap his hands around the underside of Izaya’s thighs. He raised him and turned to carry Izaya towards the bedroom, intent on doing exactly what the brunet had asked. _He had missed him dearly the entire time he had been gone, so kissing him that way was easy._ Shizuo was also angry enough with himself for being stupid and stubborn and a great many other negative things, that he’d be able to fuck Izaya hard enough to scratch the itch. _Izaya wanted him rough, like he had been in the club._ Shizuo and Izaya had been possessive with each other from the get go, but as Shizuo felt more and more secure with Izaya, he had pulled back on the more aggressive touches, and Izaya hadn’t complained— _but he was certainly making it clear he preferred Shizuo **possessive**._

Izaya made himself comfortable on the mattress and started squirming out of his clothes as Shizuo stripped himself as quickly as he could, watching as more and more of Izaya’s skin was revealed to him. _He was so damn pretty, so beautiful, every pale **inch** of him. _Shizuo could see Izaya’s ribs, the sharp points of his hips protruding more than before, and for a moment Shizuo’s chest hurt. _He must not have been eating very well recently._ Shizuo descended on him after Izaya shot him a heated smile, slipping between his legs effortless to press against him, to feel his cock slide against Shizuo’s. Izaya raised his hips immediately upon contact, and Shizuo made sure that when he grabbed for Izaya’s hip his hand would bruise, and that the fingers gripping his throat were tight enough for Izaya to feel the pressure. He chirped in delight when Shizuo pressed a hot kiss to his chest before sucking a nipple between his teeth, worrying it to a hard peak—licking his way across Izaya’s chest to shower equal attention on the other rosy nub that caused Izaya to gasp like he was drowning.

 _All of the sensation around him was too much._ Shizuo was losing his head completely as Izaya came undone underneath him— _completely untouched._ Izaya’s body bowed into Shizuo’s mouth, and he felt heat hit his abdomen. _That was new._ Shizuo usually had to work a lot harder to get Izaya off, but this, _this was different._ Izaya was more responsive, his body twitching into Shizuo’s with every touch, his voice unrestricted, breathy, high, _sweet._ Shizuo thought he might be dreaming for a moment, another one of those horribly vivid lucid dreams he had had recently, the ones where things hadn’t ever changed, he and Izaya had gotten married—were making love in their bedroom in that first apartment. _This wasn’t a dream though._ Izaya was right here, touching Shizuo as he came down from his first high, skin over sensitive, cock still hard against his belly and leaking with his release. Shizuo let out a groan before dropping his mouth to Izaya’s, wanting to taste his lips, how bitter his tongue would be, had hard his bite was— _Shizuo wanted to be kissed bloody._ He wanted it like he wanted the promise of marriage to Izaya. _He had the ring with him._ Shizuo’s eyes opened and darted towards his right hand braced against the pillows. _He should switch hands, maybe pull away to dig through his bag for that worn velvet box he carried everywhere with him._ Shizuo knew exactly what he wanted. _Izaya. Orihara Izaya was the only thing he had ever wanted._

“You seem distracted—am I not working hard enough?” Shizuo had pulled away as he ran with his train of thought, leaving Izaya to kiss at him at his pleasure, and now he was speaking. Shizuo looked back towards Izaya, felt heat hit his face, a brilliant blush to match the stain of Izaya’s cheeks as he dipped his head to press a kiss to Izaya’s temple.

“Just thinking, about how much I missed this. _Missed us.”_ Izaya hummed and reached for Shizuo to drag him closer, wind his arms around Shizuo’s neck as they kissed languidly. _Shizuo really did hate the rush._ He didn’t like rushing with Izaya, had always liked to draw things out, see how many orgasms he could wring from Izaya’s more than pliant body. _He never disappointed either._ If Shizuo wanted a show, Izaya provided without being asked, and now, now Izaya seemed more than happy to slow things down, take pleasure in the pleasure in a more extreme way. _Shizuo was going to pull him apart completely._ Shizuo pressed an open mouth kiss to Izaya’s pulse point and pulled away after asking him to stay put. Izaya nodded his head, his eyes fogging over slightly as the color in his cheeks deepened and he rolled onto his side to watch Shizuo. He slipped towards his bag to riffle through it, and he found the box exactly where he had left it in the front pocket. Shizuo returned to the mattress with it tightly in his grip, and he tried to figure out what the _fuck_ he was going to say. Izaya looked a little confused, and Shizuo shifted closer and tugged Izaya against him, to feel the slide of his skin against Shizuo’s as he found his tongue.

“I’ve carried this around ever since I started wearing mine, and you’re right Izaya. _We are inevitable._ I’ve only ever wanted you, loving someone else has never crossed my mind, even while we’ve been apart. _I don’t want anyone else._ Sure, we aren’t perfect, we never will be, but I know that this is right. This feeling, is the thing I’ve been looking for ever since we parted. You and me, together, and I don’t ever want to give this up again. _Kasuka will probably kill me,_ and my mother will have some choice words, but I know **_exactly_** what I want. _I want you._ I may not have bought them, but it’s better to ask anyway. _Orihara Izaya, my Yukihiko,_ I have loved you recklessly, completely, and with total abandonment. _Marry me so I can keep doing that.”_

Shizuo had shifted around until the box was open so Izaya could see his ring still nestled inside the velvet, as shiny and unscathed as the day Shizuo had first seen it. _He had taken good care of it._ Izaya gave him a look that said he was beyond bewildered, but he moved until he could pluck the ring from the box and slide it onto the right finger. Shizuo moved and set the box on the nightstand on his side of the mattress, and shifted the ring on his right hand to his left before looking back at Izaya. The brunet had watched as Shizuo moved the ring, and his eyes looked teary as they remained locked on the black metal. _This must be so much more for Izaya._ Shizuo had never questioned his feelings for Izaya, but he never would have considered marriage since it wasn’t legal in Japan. Now Shizuo would have to make some calls to make sure that his and Izaya’s _marriage_ wasn’t just a verbal promise. He wanted to marry the Raven he had spent the last four years pining over, and he was sure Izaya would like the south of France, it was warm there, and Shizuo knew how much Izaya hated the cold. Izaya shifted closer until he was nestled against Shizuo snuggly, and for a moment, Shizuo forgot that they were both still _achingly_ hard as they lie close together. _He almost didn’t need to get off._ Shizuo wrapped his arm around Izaya to hold him close, but then Izaya was shifting until he was straddling Shizuo’s hips and the press of Izaya’s ass against his cock had his back arching, his hips raising until he could press more firmly against Izaya.

“As glad as I am to know we are both very much on the same page now _Atsushi,_ I would really rather use the rest of our private time for more than cuddling— _as much as I love how you wrap your arms around me I needed your cock in me three weeks ago.”_ Izaya moved his hips in a slow circle, and Shizuo reached to grab at the globes of Izaya’s ass, dipping his fingers into the crack to tease at the t— _holy shit._ Shizuo pressed his head back into his pillow with a groan as a single digit slipped into Izaya without resistance. Shizuo pressed another finger— _then a third—_ and realized that Izaya had come very prepared for this. He was keening at the touch, at the way Shizuo’s fingers were stretching him further to take his cock, and his head was titled back to expose his throat. _Shizuo could see it purpling slightly, a clear handprint that had a feral part of Shizuo preening at the claim._ Shizuo pulled his fingers from Izaya’s body and spat into his hand to stroke at his cock. _Izaya liked the burn and the stretch, but he didn’t want to over sensitize him so quickly._ Shizuo lined himself up with Izaya’s entrance and raised his hips to get past the initial breach, and then carefully pulled Izaya down until he was seated comfortably in Shizuo’s lap. Izaya moaned, and Shizuo reached to slot his hand against the print on Izaya’s neck to add pressure, to steal his breath as Izaya started riding Shizuo. A slow rhythm, but the bite of Shizuo’s hand around his throat—cutting off his oxygen—had Izaya working his hips faster the longer Shizuo squeezed there. He let up after another moment, as Izaya’s face started going from pink to red and reveled in the gasp that hit his ears. _It sounded like Atsu._

“Come on Yukihiko, _Yuki,_ come on—harder, you can do it.” Izaya shifted until his hands were braced on Shizuo’s chest instead of his own thighs, and he was raising himself further and dropping down harder. _This is what Shizuo needed._ The rough coupling of their bodies was bliss, and it was only so long before Shizuo had to roll them, _he needed to hear Izaya scream._ He let out a yelp as his back hit the mattress without warning, but then his limbs were wrapping around Shizuo as the blond picked up the rhythm and started plunging into Izaya’s body much harder, and _faster_ than Izaya could ever hope to ride him. Skin slapping skin and Izaya’s voice filled Shizuo’s ears, and he had everything he ever needed right here in this hotel room. _Izaya._ Izaya was the only thing, the only person, that could piss Shizuo off so completely one moment, and have him raving mad for sex the next. Izaya pushed all the right buttons, and Shizuo wanted for _nothing_ right now, other than to feel Izaya tighten around him, milk the orgasm from his body like he knew he would. 

_Honestly, they really didn’t last very long._ It had been too long, and yeah, maybe Shizuo and Izaya had fucked in the club just a few weeks before, but to be so acquainted here, to have a mattress to make things easier and more comfortable— _to have the promise of each other on their hands—_ it made it hard to hold on as their ecstasy collided and combined to create a new kind of heat between them. _This was perfect._ Izaya came a second time, his cock untouched but his body was sporting more bruises and bites than Shizuo had probably _ever_ given him in their time together. His neck was purpling _darkly,_ and there were a set of handprints on Izaya’s hips to match. _That’s what had done it for Shizuo. **Mine** was written all over Izaya’s body. _They lay tangled together, Shizuo still held snugly inside Izaya’s body as they rolled over to lay on their sides. He knew he wouldn’t be able to keep himself inside Izaya as his cock softened, but for now, it seemed they were more content to stay connected. Shizuo reached to brush some hair from Izaya’s face, and then tangled his fingers in it as he combed the digits through the brunet strands. Izaya let out a soft sigh and nuzzled closer, squeezing at Shizuo to signal his desire to be held tighter. _Shizuo still knew every sign and detail._

“Izaya?”

 _“Yukihiko, or Yuki, I won’t answer to Izaya when we’re alone anymore.”_ His voice had come out sleepy—demanding, but sleepy—and Shizuo huffed a laugh against the top of Izaya’s head as he felt himself begin to slide loose from his body.

 _“Yuki—_ Kasuka will keep me here as long as I want—we could stay a while, keep away from Tokyo for a little bit. _I want you to myself for a little while, alright?”_ Izaya hummed his agreement, and then Shizuo felt his breath begin to slow against his collar, and he knew that Izaya was drifting off. _Sleep sounded like a great idea._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so holiday visits suck, I'm single as fuck, I hate my family, and I'm really fucking mad at myself for setting two of my friends up and accidentally third-wheeling them. I had a really proud Mama Bird moment, and then melted into this pot of seething rage and hatred. For myself, not them, they cute as hell. 
> 
> Anyway, sorry it took so long, I would have liked this one to be a little bit longer, but when my fingers stopped working this morning at 2 am and I called it a night to review and post later—it just stopped in a good spot. Anyway, I'm going to try and get the next part posted today if I can find some time between cleaning and baking, then I will be super happy with myself. Anyway, Happy Holidays! 
> 
> Remember I like kudos and comments, but I'm always way happier to receive an email! I take requests too! 
> 
> Hit me here: sin.menaceinc@gmail.com


End file.
